You And Me Together
by HermioneRose
Summary: The Anderson sisters just came to East High, but one Anderson girl shines through: Haylie. Ryan likes her, but Sharpay doesn't. Will the gang try and stop Sharpay before she gets out of hand?
1. New Set Of Twins

**Author's Note: Another new story by me! Anyways, I've always wanted to try a HSM fanfic, but when I start them, I tend to get sucked into something else, but this one I'm very interested in writing. So, enjoy it, everyone!**

**Chapter One: New Set Of Twins**

A pair of twins stepped out of their mom's SUV.

One of the twins has curly hair, which was blonde, and brown eyes. She was short compared to her twin sister, who was standing right next to her, and was holding a map. This twin was Haylie Anderson.

The twin who was standing next to Haylie was taller, and has brown hair, which was straight, and blue eyes. This was McKenzie Anderson.

Both girls were attending East High, except Haylie was attending as a junior, while McKenzie was attending as a senior. McKenize ruffled the map, and sighed, folding the map back to it's original state. Haylie looked over at her sister, with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

She knew McKenize didn't like moving to New Mexico, before spring break had just started. Neither did Haylie, but Haylie knew that McKenize had some big plans with her friends.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that this school is so frickin' big, I don't think we'll find our classroom, which is with a teacher named Ms. Darbus. Who in the world has a last name like that?" McKenize explained.

Haylie giggled.

"I'm sure we'll find it, sis. Let's just ask for directions."

McKenize rolled her eyes. "If you say so, Hay."

The two girls entered East High, and were spell-bounded by the colors, which were red and white.

"They must be the school's colors." Haylie prompted.

She noticed a guy and a girl standing next to a board, gazing at a sheet of paper. The girl wore a frown on her face, and was talking to the guy, who was nodding.

"Let's go ask them." Haylie told McKenize, pointing to the guy and the girl.

McKenize looked over at the duo who were by the board, and said,

"Let's not, Haylie. You don't know if they could be bad news."

But, Haylie was walking over there.

The duo stopped talking, and looked at her.

"Hi!" Haylie replied.

The girl looked at her.

"Um, why are you here?" she asked.

Haylie gave her a smile.

"Me and my sister are lost, and-"

"So, that tells me we have a couple of new students? The old one wasn't so cool neither." The girl said, cutting her off.

"Sharpay." The guy replied, and the girl, who was now Sharpay, rolled her eyes.

"Sorry. My sister can be a drama queen." he explained.

"So can you. Remember that time when you tore your teddy bear on a nail, and you cried for three whole minutes?" the girl snapped.

The boy blushed, and gave Haylie a smile. "I'm not the one who's being called an ice queen, Shar." he told her, and then focused his attention back on Haylie.

"Anyways, what room are you heading to?"

"I don't know. All we know is that the teacher's name is Ms. Darbus."

The guy nodded. "Right. We have her as well. Actually, she gets all of the new students." he said.

Haylie nodded.

"Cool. Do you think you think you can walk with me and my sister to her room?"

Sharpay looked as if she didn't want to, but her brother did.

"Yeah, we can. Right, Shar?" he asked, looking at his twin.

Sharpay smiled, and said, "Sure! Why not?"

The guy frowned, and glanced back at Haylie. "Did I forget to introduce myself? I'm Ryan Evans." The guy said.

Haylie smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you. Actually, the both of you."

Sharpay frowned. "Yes, well.."

The bell cutted her off, and the three looked at another.

"Come on, Ryan, we don't want to be late." Sharpay said, grabbing his hand, but he pulled his hand out of her grasp.

"Were not leaving without Haylie or her sister. We agreed to show them where Ms. Darbus' classroom is."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, and Haylie smiled as McKenize walked over to them.

"Did you get the directions, Haylie?"

Haylie nodded.

"Sharpay and Ryan are going to help."

McKenize nodded. "Good. Let's head there then."

As McKenize and Sharpay attempted at conversation (Haylie noticed they were way different than she thought they were), Haylie wanted to start a conversation with Ryan, but couldn't bring herself to do that.

"So..." she started to say, and Ryan turned to look at her.

"Yes?" he asked.

"What do you do for school activites?" she asked.

Ryan smiled, and looked at Sharpay, who was trying her hardest to not roll her eyes as McKenize was talking about a cute dress she saw the other day at Forever 21.

"I do drama." he replied.

Haylie cocked her head. "Drama?" she asked.

Ryan contuined, "Theater. Plays..?"

Then, realization dawned on her.

"Oh!" she commented, and she grinned. "Cool."

"Do you do drama?" he asked.

Haylie nodded. "Yeah, I did it all the time at my old school. Sometimes I got leads, other times I got-"

She stopped talking when she realized Sharpay was looking at her in a very weird way...almost, _mad_.

"Another drama-wannabe?" she asked.

Haylie gulped, and McKenize shook her head.

"Um, I prefer the term, drama-geek." McKenize stated, standing up for her sister.

McKenize didn't mind that Haylie liked drama. Infact, McKenize enjoyed Haylie's performances, and attended them whenever she could. That was how tight the two sisters were.

Sharpay looked at McKenize.

"Do you know what East High is known for?"

"I don't, but that does not mean you can take it out on my sister like that. She's just saying she likes drama because Ryan brought it up." McKenize explained.

"Well, the last musical was a major flop because of Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton auditioning, and winning the parts, which should have been mine and Ryan's!"

"Shar, I wouldn't call it a flop, but-"

"Shut up, Ryan!" Sharpay replied, and walked into the classroom with an angry huff.

McKenize, Haylie, and Ryan looked at each other.

"Sorry. Sharpay's still touchy about the winter musical. Hope she didn't make you feel crummy, McKenize." Ryan told her.

"No, of course not Ryan." McKenize said, and Ryan smiled.

"Okay. Because she can do that." As they walked in, a woman rose from her desk, and she peered at Haylie and McKenize.

"Ryan, are these the new students?"

"Yes, they are, Ms. Darbus." Ryan told the woman.

Haylie watched as she came towards the three students, and studied the twins.

"Excellent. Ryan, you may sit down. I need to have a word with these two." Ms. Darbus told him.

As Ryan headed back to his seat, Haylie, McKenize, and Ms. Darbus headed back into the hallway.

"First off, I want to say welcome to East High. It's a pleasure to have you here." she said.

"It's great to be here." Haylie replied, while McKenize nodded.

"Secondly, I'm sorry to say that there's been a change in the homeroom situation."

Haylie and McKenize looked at each.

"It's very uncommon that two twins, much like yourselves, are at different grade levels, but are in the same homeroom."

"But, aren't Ryan and Sharpay-" Haylie started, but Ms. Darbus cut her off.

"They are twins, but they don't look alike. They are in the same homeroom because they are in the same grade level, and their mom decided it would be best, considering they spend all their time with each other." Ms. Darbus said.

She produced a piece of paper, and she handed it to McKenize. "Miss Anderson, I believe this is your offical homeroom."

McKenize took it, and she smiled. "Thank you."

"And you, Haylie. You stay here."

Haylie pictured all of the mean looks she'll get from Sharpay.

She shivered, and Ms. Darbus nodded at McKenize.

"If your teacher askes you why you are late, just tell him you were with me."

McKenize nodded, and Haylie hugged her.

"Good luck!" she whispered, and McKenize smiled, walking off to her classroom.

Haylie returned to the classroom, and surveyed the room. So far, there wasn't a friendly face in the room besides Ryan's, who was waving at her. Haylie walked over to him.

"Sit next to me." he whispered, and Haylie nodded, taking an empty desk behind a dark-haired girl.

The girl turned around and smiled. The guy she was talking to focused his attention on Haylie, and she blushed. The guy was pretty cute, having brown hair and blue eyes, the perfect boyfriend material.

"Hey."

The girl whispered, and Haylie averted her gaze towards her.

"Hey." Haylie replied, returning the greeting.

"Miss Anderson!" Haylie glanced up, and she saw Ms. Darbus looking down at her.

At first, Haylie thought she was in trouble, but Ms. Darbus said, "The principal wants to see you."

Haylie nodded, and she got up quietly.

She noticed that Sharpay wore a smirk, and Haylie shook it off.

She was more worried about why she was being sent to the principal's office. As she walked the empty halls, she noticed a blown-up picture of a basketball team. As Haylie leaned in to get a better look, she was surprised to see that the brown-haired boy that was in her homeroom was on Wildcats basketball team, as well as some others from her homeroom.

"Need some help?"

Haylie jumped as she twirled around to face the person. The guy who was in her homeroom was standing behind her.

"Uh...no. I was just looking at this poster...it is a poster, right?" Haylie asked.

The guy chuckled. "Apparently. You should be down at the principal's office right now."

Haylie noted the humor in his voice, and she relaxed. "Yeah. I am. But, I don't know where it is."

The guy smiled, revealing perfect, white teeth. It made Haylie wonder if this is the guy that was popular. He seemed liked it.

"I can show you, but you have to tell me your name so I can introduce myself." The guy said.

Haylie blushed. "Haylie Anderson."

"Troy Bolton."

They shook hands, and Troy smiled.

"You and Gabriella would be fast friends because she was once the new student." Haylie remembered Sharpay's shrew comment about the last student who was new, and Haylie felt sorry for Gabriella.

"Oh. Yeah, definately. She seems nice."

More nicer than Sharpay would ever be, but she didn't say that to Troy.

"So, where did you hail from?" Troy asked.

"California. Los Angles." Haylie explained.

"Cool. I went there with my dad one year for a basketball tourtment." Troy replied.

"Yeah, there is always stuff going on." Haylie told him.

They walked down to the hallway. Haylie noticed more red and white, and she felt like she back at her old school. Her old school had the school colors everywhere, and that's what she felt like at East high: Home.

"Your school acts just like my school." she stated.

Troy looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"How so?" he asked.

"Because of the school colors. They are everywhere!" she prompted, and Troy laughed.

"Yeah, we get that alot. But, it shows we have pride. I guess your old school did too."

Haylie noticed that they were already at the Principal's office.

"Well, I guess this your destination then. Have fun." Troy said.

For some odd reason, Haylie didn't want him to leave. But, she smiled, and said, "Yeah, I will."

Troy gave her one last smile, and proceed down the hall. Then, Haylie opened the door, ready to face her doom.

The principal was a Japanese man, with glasses and a typical principal look. His office wasn't very business-like, and what made Haylie amuse over it was the mini basketball hoop that hung in a corner.

"Ah, miss Anderson. I just got done talking to your sister. I'm Principal Matsui." The man replied.

Haylie blinked, and she just stood. So, she missed McKenzie?

"Sit down, sit down! It's not often we get new students."

Haylie did as she was told, and sat down in the chair that was facing the principal.

Principal Matsui glanced at her file, and then looked at her.

"It says here you hailed from Sacramento, California, and that you transfered from Xavier High, correct?" he asked her.

"Yes, Principal Matsui." replied Haylie.

"It also says you had a good attendance record, and never missed a single school day. Also, your grades are quite good."

Haylie nodded. She never a missed of school, even with a cold. The only times she would that if she were to take a vacation, very sick, or someone died in the family. And the same with McKenzie, too.

Principal Matsui glanced down at her profile again, and rose an eyebrow.

"Another drama student, hm? That's interesting."

Haylie nodded.

"Yeah, I was a drama student at my old school."

"Well, you will fit right in with the drama club. Ryan and Sharpay are always welcome to new members. Also, Miss Darbus would love to have you as well." Principal Matsui replied.

Hearing Sharpay's name was like hearing thunder in the background.

"I'm sorry, Principal Matsui, but did you say..Sharpay?" Haylie asked.

"Yes, I did...is there a problem?" he asked.

"Oh, no...she just sounds familiar." Haylie explained quickly.

The bell signaling classes rang, and Principal Matsui smiled.

"Let me show you to your first class, huh?"


	2. Ryan's Crush

**Chapter Two: Ryan's Crush**

Not since Gabriella Montez, noone has captured the Evans' attention.

Until Haylie Anderson, of course. Sharpay dislikes her, and as for Ryan, well...he liked her.

"I don't understand why that Haylie girl has to go and say that she likes drama...what is it with these new students and drama?" Sharpay asked Ryan.

They were in first hour, and right now, they were trying to take notes. Unfornately, both the Evans twins weren't paying attention.

Haylie had to sit by Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton, who were across from Sharpay and Ryan, much to Sharpay's disliking. Ryan didn't seem to care. Haylie was in his first hour class, and he wondered if she in any more of his classes.

Sharpay glanced at Haylie once more. The curly-haired blonde laughed at something Troy had said, and Gabriella just smiled.This was no news to the both of them because Troy was popular with the East high girls: new and old.

"I don't see why Troy is paying attention to her and getting away with it." Sharpay explained.

"Well, Haylie is new, so.." Ryan replied.

Sharpay glared at him.

"Don't give me that. Gabriella was harmless, right? We didn't know that at first. Until she turned the school upside down, with her singing and trying out for the school musical." she said.

"But, Troy was in it too, remember?" Ryan asked, glancing back at Haylie again.

Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but I forgave Troy. Gabriella's still my enemy."

Well, Ryan can only imgaine why!

Gabriella started to date Troy after they both starred in the winter musical. Since then, Sharpay hated her more.

But, now it looks like Haylie was in her path now.

"I don't think Haylie's mean or anything, Sharpay. She might just be like Gabriella." Ryan explained.

Sharpay gave him one of her glares again.

"'Just like Gabriella'? I don't think so." Sharpay said.

"Well, I heard she was pretty smart, and-" Ryan was cut off when a note fell on his desk. He opened it up to reveal:

Hey!

What's up?

Haylie

He turned his attention to Haylie, and she smiled back at him.

Since the teacher didn't approve of passing notes, he snuck the note in his notebook, casually saving it for later. When first hour was over, Haylie caught up with him, with Gabriella and Troy behind her.

"Ryan!"

Ryan closed his eyes, but opened them, and twirled around.

No guy who deny that Haylie was pretty. If Sharpay didn't dislike her, she'd be in Sharpay's group for sure.

But, a guy could dream.

"Uh, hey Haylie." he responded.

She smiled. "Where's my note? I never got my note from you."

Ryan looked confused. "Uh..."

What was he suppose to say?

He never had a girl actually _flirt_ with him before. People thought he was the other...kind.

"I'll write you one tomorrow. The teacher doesn't approve of writing notes in class. Didn't anyone tell you?" he asked, jokely.

Haylie shook her head.

"No. Noone did."

Ryan nodded.

"Well, I'll see you next hour...if you are."

With that, she was off.

Troy and Gabriella came up to him just then, and they both had knowing smiles on their faces.

Normally, Ryan wouldn't really care what Troy and Gabriella thought, but since they wore those smiles, he had to know.

"What?" he asked.

"I think someone likes you, Ryan." Gabriella replied.

Ryan smiled, despite himself. So, the super-couple knew all along?

But, then he frowned.

"She can't. She's just being nice."

Troy shook his head.

"I don't think so, Ryan. I know flirting when I see it."

Gabriella nodded in agreement.

"You should definately ask her out, Ryan. She seems to be really interested in you."

Ryan looked at Troy and Gabriella. Even if they weren't what he'd call "friends", he still thought they were right.

"Maybe." he replied.

Besides, what's the worst that could happen?


	3. Haylie Meets The Gang

**Author's Note: I think I like how this is going. This is also one of my favorites to do, besides In The Life Of Zoe Stewart. Chapter four is in the works, and enjoy!**

**Chapter Three: Haylie Meets The Gang**

So far, Haylie's day has gone great.

Except for Sharpay, of course.

She never really understood why Sharpay has to dislike her. It's only her first day, and she already made an enemy! Wait until McKenize hears about this. She'll laugh her head off for sure!

But, she did manage to make friends with Gabriella and Troy. And maybe Ryan.

Ryan.

What did she think of him? A friend, of course. But...maybe more than that. A crush? Possibly. Her feelings towards him were too confusing to tell.

It was lunch time, and because McKenize ate after her, she didn't have no idea where to sit. Each clique had it's own table to sit at, but she didn't belong in a clique yet. So, she stucked out like a sore thumb. All because she was new.

"Haylie!"

Haylie spotted Gabriella waving at her, and she went over there with her tray. The table was a circle shape, having enough room for Gabriella, Troy, and the rest of their friends.

Gabriella smiled as Haylie sat down between her and Troy. "Nice to know you exist, huh?" Troy joked, and Gabriella glared at him, making him glance out at his plate.

"Sorry." he muttered.

Haylie smiled at him. "No offense taken."

Gabriella looked at her.

"Haylie, I want you to meet Taylor McKessie, Chad Danforth, Kelsi Nielsen, Jason Cross, and Zeke Baylor."

The group of girls and guys she just said smiled and waved.

The first three were black, but with different features.

The black girl Gabriella pointed to has straight, black hair like Gabriella, and black eyes. The only thing that seperated her from her male counterparts was her outfit. This, as Gabriella told her, was Taylor McKessie.

The second black student in the group was a guy. He had blackish-brownish hair that was sprong out and all over the place, sort like an afro. He seemed to have a charming look to him, as anyone would have guessed, including the black girl who was sitting so vlose to him at the circle table. Haylie also noticed he had a basketball on top of the table. This was Chad Danforth, the second in command of East high Wildcats, and best friend to Troy.

The third, and last black student was another guy. He was similiar to his friend, aside from the afro. He had his hair cut in a old fashioned haircut, with short curls, like every black guy nowadays. The only thing that seperated him was that he had a mini cupcake on his tray. This only had to be Zeke Baylor, best friend to Troy, Wildcats teammate, and secret cook.

The last two students seemed to have caught Haylie's eye the most, considering they were such a pair.

The girl who was sitting next to the boy had brown, wavy hair that was hidden behind a dark green newsboy cap, with brown eyes which were doubled by silver, rounded glasses. The girl also seemed to working on sheet music, humming a melody as she worked. This was Kelsi Nielsen, first time composer for the winter musical.

And last, but certainly not least, was the guy sitting next to her. He had a short, black, small curled cut like Zeke, and black eyes. There was nothing really special about him, only for his smile, and some of the jokes he told before Haylie reached their table. This was none other Jason Cross, also a best friend to Troy, Wildcats teammate, and a no secret class clown.

"Hey." Haylie said. For some reason, she felt accepted towards this group. They weren't odd, but they didn't seem to care what others thought. And she thought the basketball team was suppose to have a table of their own!

Surprise, surprise.

"So, your the new girl that we heard Sharpay talk about?" Taylor asked.

Haylie nodded. "Yes, that's me."

"Taylor, don't make her feel worse! It's already enough that Sharpay...doesn't like her." Troy replied.

"I was just asking her, Troy. Don't get all hostile." Taylor commented.

At the sound of Sharpay's name, Zeke looked up instantly.

"You met her? What do you think of her?" he asked.

"Zeke has a crush on Sharpay. It's kind of obvious." Chad replied, rolling his eyes as he drummed the orange and black ball on the table as Zeke glared at him.

"Not everyone needs to know, Chad."

"Hey, I thought you wanted everyone to know about your crush on her!" Chad explained.

Haylie couldn't help but to giggle over their fight.

"Your into drama, right? Man, are you in for a surprise." Taylor said.

Haylie blinked.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because Sharpay won't just let anyone in. Actually, she and her brother are the only ones who are in the drama club because Sharpay doesn't like anyone who doesn't have 'talent'. Mainly, she doesn't everyone. Only the selected few who sit at her table are considered worthy of her attention." Taylor explained.

Haylie turned her attention towards Sharpay's table, which held a few people, including herself and Ryan. She could see where Taylor was right.

"Oh...well, the principal told me already. I don't know if I want to join, really." she replied.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked at her.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"Are you sure your okay?" Troy asked.

Haylie smiled. "Of course I'm okay. It's just that...I don't think Sharpay wants me to join. She told McKenize what this school was known for, and-"

Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Oh, she's still on that whole winter musical thing? She's just mad because Troy and Gabriella 'broke' the rules and auditioned, and won the parts. But, knowing Sharpay, she can hold a grudge for a long time."

Haylie cocked her head.

"Broke what rules, excately?" she asked.

"Clique rules." Troy said simply.

"Clique rules? I haven't heard of such a thing." Haylie explained.

"Oh, you know. Jocks sit jocks, cheerleaders sit with cheerleaders or the jocks, skaters with skaters, mainly...what you are." Chad stated.

"Don't tell me you don't have those." Taylor responded.

Haylie shook her head.

"No, we didn't. We could have sat where ever we wanted. If we knew a senior, we could sit with the seniors. If we knew a freshman, we could have sat with them, and not care about what people have thought. But, here, it's like watching a documentary." Haylie explained.

"I agree." Troy replied.

"Yeah, like watching a animal video in science." Chad said.

"But, here, your in Sharpay's world. And in Sharpay's world, everything stays the same. Nothing changes. If you didn't know already, Sharpay rules the school." Kelsi said, looking up from her melody.

Haylie looked confused.

"But, I thought that was always the jocks?" she asked.

The seven looked at each other, and then back at her.

"Whatever book you've been reading, this isn't one of them. Welcome to Sharpay's world." Chad explained.


	4. Sharpay's Plan

**Author's Note: Here's chapter four! Chapter five's in the works. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four: Sharpay's Plan**

It came to her like a lighting bolt, so to speak.

And Ryan wasn't fond of the plan when she told him what it was.

It was early before school, and Sharpay and Ryan were in the auditorium, talking. Since noone bothered to look into the auditorium, Sharpay and Ryan went on talking as they pleased. Or, rather, just Sharpay.

And on this particular day, however, Sharpay had an idea.

"What if we told Gabriella that Haylie secretly likes Troy? We all know girls love him." Sharpay explained.

Ryan frowned.

He seen Haylie and Gabriella during school hours.

He knew they were the best of friends, and telling Gabriella that Haylie likes Troy...well, that wouldn't go so well.

"Sharpay, isn't that abit harsh?" he asked.

Ryan knew he went too far when Sharpay gave him one of her mountain lion looks.

"Ryan, this is a perfect plan. You have to admit that. Gabriella wouldn't think twice of auditioning, and neither would Haylie. Troy and Gabriella will break up, and I can finally have him."

On some days, Ryan felt he barely knew his sister, or even if they were related. But, they were, and Ryan had to go along with his sister's plan, wether he like it or not. Her last plan didn't go as well, neither. He wondered if this would be her new found victory?

Sharpay contuined, with a smile appearing on her face.

"You could tell Gabriella, privately, of course. Without Haylie or Troy around. Tell her that you heard from me that Haylie likes him. As a crush."

Ryan could almost picture the scene perfectly: jealousy, tears, break-ups, drama...

Ryan shook his head.

Just what this school needed again: Drama.

"You don't turn your back on me, will you Ryan? Because I'm counting on you to do this for me. You know how long I've been waiting for my chance with Troy."

Oh, yes. Since kingergarten.

Or was it preschool?

Ryan could hardly remember, but he nodded anyways.

"Sure. I won't turn my back on you, Shar."

Sharpay smiled.

"Good. I want you to do it quickly as possible. I want to see how far it goes."

Just how far?

To start a catfight?

Ryan again nodded, and walked off the stage, and opened the door to the quiet hallways of East high. Just as he was about to begin his assignment to search for Gabriella, he didn't have to look very far for her.

"Ow!"

Ryan bumped into someone, and he realized he bumped into the person he was looking for: Gabriella.

"I'm sorry." he suddenly prompted, holding out a hand.

Gabriella nodded, and took hold of his hand.

"Thanks, Ryan. Why are you here so early?" she asked with a smile.

Then, Ryan felt angry at Sharpay.

Telling someone like Gabriella that one of her friends "secretly" likes her boyfriend was a big mistake in his book...

But, he had to do it.

So Sharpay could be happy.

And get what she wanted.

"Um...just being with Sharpay." Ryan explained.

Gabriella nodded.

"That's cool." she replied.

Ryan felt his hands grow sweaty, and he nervously wiped them on his pants.

Gabriella looked at him worriedly.

"Ryan, is something the matter?" she asked.

Oh, yeah.

"Well, I heard from Sharpay that Haylie likes Troy." Ryan told her.

Gabriella looked at him, and laughed.

"Of course she does! Troy's her friend!" she replied.

"No...no. As a crush." Ryan explained.

Boy, did he ever felt bad just saying that.

Then, Gabriella's face fell.

"How come she never said it to my face?" she asked him.

"Maybe she didn't want to see you get hurt?" Ryan asked, gently.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sharpay smirking.

Gabriella shook her head, and Ryan realized she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry, Ryan...excuse me."

Gabriella pushed him out of the way, and Sharpay came up to join him.

"Good work, Ryan." she replied, with a smile on her face.

Then how come he wasn't happy about the whole thing?


	5. The Mysterious Note

**Author's Note: Here's chapter five! Chapter six is in the works! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Five: The Mysterious Note**

Haylie was getting her stuff out for first hour when she realized something was wrong.

Seriously wrong.

Her first clue was when she stepped in the door, people looked at her, with glares on their faces.

_What did I do?_ she thought, as she took her usual seat behind Gabriella, and infront of Troy. But, as she was settling in, someone said:

"This is not your seat."

She was surprised to see Gabriella looking down at her, with Troy behind her.

"Of course it is...you said it was." Haylie explained.

Gabriella shook her head.

"Sorry, Haylie."

Haylie was confused as ever as she got out of her seat, and moved to the seat that was open: behind Ryan, and infront of Sharpay.

Sharpay looked at her, and gave her a smile.

"You have no where to sit?"

Haylie nodded, and Sharpay's smile vapored.

"Well, I'm sorry, you can't-"

"Sharpay."

Ryan entered the conversation then.

"If Haylie has no where to sit, then let her sit here."

Sharpay folded her arms, and muttered, "Fine."

Haylie threw Ryan a grateful smile before sitting down.

"Thanks. I don't know what is up with Gabriella today..it's not like her at all."

Haylie saw Ryan's expression change to friendly, to confused.

"Oh. Yeah...well...I wouldn't know."

Haylie raised an eyebrow.

"Ryan, is there something your not telling me? Because if there is, I want to know."

Ryan shook his head.

"Everything's fine, Haylie."

Haylie looked confused.

"Ryan-"

But, she was cut off by the bell.

All through class, what Ryan told her was what all she could think about. After the end of class, Haylie tried to see if she could catch Ryan, but she couldn't.

She sighed, and headed towards her locker to her stuff for second hour when a note fell out.

Being curious, she bent over to pick it up, and it read:

Haylie,

Meet me in the qaud before the second bell. I need to tell you something.

Ryan

Haylie quickly closed her locker, and flew to the qaud, where Ryan was eventually waiting.


	6. Coming Out

**Author's Note: Here's chapter five! Chapter six is in the works!**

**Chapter Five: Coming Out**

Ryand didn't know what to do.

If he told Haylie, will Sharpay find out?

Most likely, with her senses.

She always found things out.

"Ryan?"

Ryan twirled around to find Haylie standing there.

"Hey, Haylie."

After the scene with Gabriella today, Ryan couldn't take any more of Sharpay's plan. Even though he'd done his part, that didn't mean she still wanted him to stick with it, right?

They went to go sit on a bench that was near the school, and sat down.

"So, what was what you need to tell me?" she asked him.

How could he do this?

"I...well..." he started.

Haylie looked at him patiently, and he started again.

"Sharpay had a plan that I told Gabriella that you "secretly" liked Troy, and that Gabriella and Troy would break up, and Gabriella or you wouldn't think about auditioning for the spring musical."

Haylie didn't say anything for awhile, and that worried Ryan, which was a first.

"Haylie, say something!" Ryan cried.

"How could she do that?" Haylied asked.

"She's Sharpay, Haylie. It's her personality." Ryan explained.

"I don't care what her personality is! That's...mean." Haylie replied.

Ryan leaned in, and brushed back a strand of blonde hair from her face, revealing a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Gabriella was the real best friend I had since moving here. McKenize's great, but Gabriella's different. She understands what it's like being the new girl in a new country where you don't know anyone."

"I understand." Ryan said softly.

"Ryan, you lived here all your life! How can you understand?" she asked.

"I didn't always live here. Me and Sharpay lived in New York, the star central besides Los Angles, California. That's why we love the stage so much...well, Sharpay does, anyway. We moved here before we started preschool, and that's how Sharpay became the mountain lion everyone fears. How we never lost a single production since kindergarten." Ryan explained.

"She changed because you moved? That's silly." Haylie replied.

"It's not. She changed because she lost that role in kindergarten." Ryan said.

Haylie looked down at the ground, and Ryan sighed.

Just then, they heard a bell in the distance, and Ryan stood up, glancing down at Haylie.

"Need someone to walk with to your classes?" he asked, extanding a hand.

Haylie smiled as she took his hand.

"Sure."


	7. Gabriella And Haylie

**Author's Note: Here's chapter seven! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven: Gabriella And Haylie Make Up**

After her talk with Ryan, Haylie felt better.

It before lunch when Gabriella stopped by at her locker.

"Haylie, I really need to talk to you." she said.

Haylie closed her locker, and she turned around.

"Okay."

"I'm sorry about the other day. Ryan told me that you liked Troy, but I knew it couldn't be true. Your a very sweet girl, and Troy speaks very highly of you, and I know you wouldn't break up me and Troy." Gabriella explained.

Haylie smiled.

"I never intended to hurt you, Gabriella. Or to make you mad at me."

Gabriella smiled in re turn, and they hugged, giggling.

They pulled apart, and Haylie smiled.

"I'm glad were friends again." she said.

Gabriella nodded.

"Yeah, me too."

Suddenly, Troy came up to them, and swung an arm around each girl, saying, "How are my two favorite girls?"

"Good as they'll ever be." Haylie said, wriggling out from his arm, while Gabriella laughed.

Troy smiled.

Then his frown vapored.

"I heard you were upset earlier.."

Haylie gulped, and looked at her two friends.

Should she tell them?

"At first. But...I talked to Ryan, and that made me feel better."

Gabriella and Troy looked at her, with a shocked expression on thier faces.

"Ryan...without Sharpay?" Troy asked, abit dazed by the image.

Haylie nodded.

"Yeah. When he isn't around Sharpay, I guess he's a different person, right?" she asked.

"Uh..." Troy said.

Haylie looked at him.

"You mean...you never talked to Ryan before?" she asked.

"Well, not really. Not with Sharpay..." Troy said.

"Wait..you can talk to Gabriella, but you can't talk to Ryan?"

Troy looked startled by her outburst, while Gabriella tried to calm the situation.

"Haylie, we all try to. But, Ryan just isn't seen without Sharpay. And we can't get past her." Gabriella explained.

"And it seems your the only one can." Troy added.

Haylie nodded.

"I guess..." she replied.

Then, Troy and Gabriella each had smiles on their faces.

"Have you ever had the thought of asking him out, Haylie?" Gabriella asked.

The question caught her off guard.

"N-no, I don't think so...why?" she asked.

"Well, you just seem to really take to him, and he seems to like you too." Gabriella explained.

"Really?" Haylie asked.

Gabriella and Troy both nodded.

Then a frown came on her face.

"What if Sharpay finds out, though? She always does..." Haylie replied.

"We'll make make sure nothing happens. Trust us. All of us." Troy said, making Haylie smile.

At all since she first moved to New Mexico, she realized her mother couldn't have picked a nicer town.

"Thanks, guys. That means alot to me." she replied.

"No problem. Let's get to lunch before I start to keal over." Troy explained, heading towards the cafeteria.

Gabriella and Haylie looked at each other before laughing, and followed him.


	8. Mates, Dates, Oh My!

**Author's Note: Here's chapter eight! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eight: Mates, Dates, Oh My!**

Ryan's hand shook as he placed down his cellphone, and then picked it back up again, ready to dial Haylie's number, but didn't.

He didn't know who to turn to for these turn of events.

His dad was always good with these "boy" problems, but he was never around, and Ryan didn't want to bother him during his travels or meetings.

His mother would most likely tell him to call his dad, even though she was always around more often, being a yoga instructor for the two, and a mother too.

And that left Sharpay...

Ryan shivered.

Never would he ask Sharpay about Haylie.

Sharpay disliked Haylie from the start, so who would he turn to?

He never really made any "friends" at all because everyone feared Sharpay, but it never hurt to dial a random number. Besides, everyone has a group of friends they didn't pal around with, but most certainly rely on, right?

Ryan dialed Troy's cellphone number, something Haylie had given him by "accident". (Well, it wasn't really an accident. He saw it on her cellphone while he was talking to her secretly)

"Hello?" he heard Troy ask.

"Troy, it's Ryan...Evans." Ryan told the boy nervously.

"Hey, Ryan! What's up?" he asked, surprised.

Well, who would have thought that Ryan Evans would be calling Troy, the basketball boy at his house!

"I got a problem...it invovles Haylie." he replied.

He could tell Troy was smiling.

"I'm sorry...I must be a fool if a girl liked Haylie ever thought-" Ryan broke off, as he heard Troy laughing.

"Ryan, don't be sorry! Haylie must like you, I'm sure. What's your problem?"

"I want to ask her out, but I don't know how...I don't do these kinds of things, you know. Sharpay, and the productions.."

"Did you try dialing her phone? Sometimes a phone call would help." he replied.

He looked at his phone, and then at Haylie's number.

"Yes...but, I'm afraid I wouldn't get her." Ryan explained.

"Uh...e-mail?" Troy asked.

"I would, but how do you ask a girl over the internet?" Ryan asked.

"Dude, I'm sorry, but you a_re_ clueless! Why not ask her in person if you can't do it by phone or e-mail? It worked for Chad and Taylor, and me and Gabriella." Troy explained.

"But, you and Chad are basketball players! I'm not! I'm a..." He trailed off.

"Your a what, Ryan?" Troy asked gently.

"Drama geek." Ryan told him, saying the term that McKenize used on Haylie.

"Ryan, your not a drama geek! No girl can like a basketball player, and not every girl can like a drama...whatever you said you were."

"Geek." Ryan said.

"Every girl has her own taste in guys. Maybe Haylie doesn't even have a type of guy." Troy explained.

"But, she's like Sharpay. She can have any guy she wanted, and still, she likes me. I never had that happen to me before."

He wasn't the type of guy who'd be surrounded by girls. That would be Troy, the Wildcats' captain. Even though he's dating Gabriella, girls still like to hang around him, including Ryan's sister, Sharpay.

"Maybe you got lucky. Alot of guys would kill you to have Haylie." Troy told him.

Ryan heard some shouting, and he winced.

Did he call at a bad time?

"Was it alright if I called you? I heard shouting."

Troy shook his head.

"Not at all. I got pulled away from a basketball game on television. The shouting you heard was my dad."

Ryan sighed in relief.

So, nothing bad was happening at the Bolton household.

"Okay, good."

"Have you talked to Haylie at all?" Troy asked.

"Secretly. I don't want Sharpay to find out. You know how she gets."

"Yeah, I do...but, you have to tell Sharpay how you feel about Haylie, Ryan. Haylie already decided she didn't want to join."

Ryan's heart skipped a beat.

"Huh?" he asked. "When she did you that?"

"At lunch. She said she didn't want to join."

"Well, I'll make her join." Ryan explained.

"Ryan, you can't force someone to do something." Troy pointed out, prefering probably to his basketball obsessed father.

"She says she liked drama, didn't she? The spring musical is just what she needs to feel welcome." Ryan stated.

"The only reason why she didn't want to is because of Sharpay, Ryan. She would if Sharpay didn't make such a big deal out of the winter musical."

The winter musical.

Ryan couldn't bring himself to tell Haylie about it, even though Sharpay told Haylie that herself, in her own words.

"Haylie already knows about the winter musical, Troy. Sharpay told her and her sister on their first day at school. I was there." he replied.

"Sharpay tells that to everyone so they won't forget that it was suppose to be you and her on that stage..." Troy was broken off by yelling.

Ryan thought it was someone yelling Troy's name, and he was right.

"Listen, Ryan, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Troy hung up, and Ryan heard the dial-tone.

Sighing, Ryan placed the cellphone on his dresser, and looked at himself in the mirrior.

It was time for him to do what he should have done in the first place: ask Haylie out.


	9. Ryan's First Basketball Game

**Author's Note: Here's chapter nine! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Nine: Ryan's First Basketball Game**

Haylie was shocked when Ryan told her that he didn't go to basketball games.

At her old school, any type of game dealing with a ball was considered a social event.

But here?

Totally choas and mayhem.

"Your kidding me!" she cried, feeling the laughter shake through her body.

Ryan shook his head.

"I'm not. Sharpay never wanted to go to a basketball game, even if Troy was in it."

"Then we better get you to one! Come on, it'll be fun!"

Haylie knew the basketball team was praticing outside, because basketball was a winter sport, and not a spring sport.

So, they didn't go to the gym, but to the basketball courts, where the basketball team was doing a game unprofessionally.

"Hey, guys!" she called out, still dragging Ryan by the hand.

The guys stopped playing to glance at her, and then to Ryan. Troy was the only one who smiled in their direction.

Chad walked up to her, with a smile that didn't match Troy's.

"Haylie, didn't anyone tell you? Your not allowed when the team is playing." he explained.

"Noone told me anything, and besides, your not praticing are you? So me and Ryan can watch." Haylie told Chad.

Chad looked around, for some kind of support from his team, but he didn't get any.

"Alright. But, Troy is the team captain, and he decides who goes and who stays." Chad explained, looking at him.

"I say they can watch, Chad. There's no rule saying they can't."

"But..." Chad started, but Troy glared at him.

"Chad."

"Fine. They can stay."

The team contuined playing, and Haylie and Ryan found some seats on the bleachers.

"Are you sure they wanted us to stay?" Ryan asked, taking off his hat, and playing with it.

"Of course, Ryan." Haylie replied, fixing her gaze on the game.

"It was just that...they didn't seem to want me here." Ryan told her.

"Well, that's just Chad. Chad's always like that when their playing a game, professionally or not." Haylie explained.

Suddenly, Ryan's expression turned angry.

"Haylie, don't you get it? Your being seen with a _freak_." he whispered.

Haylie's head snapped so fast that she almost thought her head would fall off.

"What?" she asked.

"Your being seen with a freak. A gay." Ryan explained.

"Ryan, your not a freak! Or a gay! Please...what made you think that?" Haylie asked.

"You don't deserve to be seen with me. Your too good for that, and I found out you found your spot among them." Ryan explained, dismissing her question.

"'Them'? Wait-" Haylie said, but Ryan was long gone.

Haylie was still sitting there when Troy came to get her.

"Haylie, Gabriella's looking for you. Are you okay? I saw you and Ryan talking...Haylie?"

When she looked up, Troy was surprised to see her crying.

"Haylie, what happened?" Troy asked, alarmed.

But, Haylie didn't reply.

All she did was hiccup.


	10. A New Plan

**Author's Note: Here's chapter ten! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Ten: A New Plan**

When Ryan came into the auditorium, he realized that he was late.

He found Sharpay on the stage, looking pointingly at him as he made his way to the stage.

Her first question was never obvious:

"Where were you Ryan? We were suppose to be praticing."

Ryan sighed.

"I'm sorry, Sharpay...I was at a basketball game."

Sharpay's eyebrow rose.

"You? At a basketball game? Why?" she asked.

"Because Haylie wanted me to be there, and..."

But he stopped when Sharpay glared at him.

"Is that who you've been seeing these past few days?" Sharpay asked.

Ryan was taken back by her sudden statement that he couldn't help but saying:

"Yes."

"Ryan! Do you know what this means?" she asked.

Ryan shook his head slowly.

"It means that it will be like after winter break. Like Gabriella and Troy..."

Ryan looked at Sharpay.

"Shar, she doesn't even want to audition."

"That's not the point! Now that your hanging around her, she probably wants to audition!"

"Maybe she doesn't. She knows you and I are the stars." Ryan stated.

"Maybe, but we have to make sure she doesn't." Sharpay said.

She thought for about five minutes before turning towards Ryan.

"You know how you have that little "crush" on her, Ryan? Well, I was thinking..."

Ryan did not like where this was going.

"Thinking about what?" he asked.

She smiled.

"You could somehow tell her you won't be seeing her anymore, Ryan. That'd make sure she won't audition." Sharpay told him.

Ryan went pale.

"Shar, I can't do that. It was like telling Gabriella that Haylie liked Troy."

"But, it worked, didn't it?" Sharpay asked.

"Of course, but-"

"No buts. I want you to do this plan as quickly as possible, and with me watching. I don't want you to turn your back on me, Ryan. This is for the school, and the musical."

He could tell Sharpay was serious.

But since when she care about the school?

All she cared about was how Haylie was going to ruin the musical for them.

No, for _her_.

"No." he said, startling the blonde that she turned to look at him.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I said, no. I'm not going through your plan, Sharpay. It's time that someone told you that." Ryan told her.

Sharpay gave him a startled look, then her expression changed to anger.

"Fine! I'll find a new partner. Someone better!" Sharpay snapped.

Ryan sighed as she walked away from him, and backstage towards the dressingrooms.

He didn't even try to stop her, because, knowing Sharpay, she wouldn't be able to find a better dance partner than him...

Which left...

Troy.


	11. Back Together

**Chapter Eleven: Back Together**

The gang was worried about Haylie's behavior after what Troy had told them.

Gabriella was especially was struck with this piece of news, so she tried to cheer her friend up by placing a piece of paper of Haylie the next day at lunch.

Kelsi and Gabriella worked on a duet for Haylie and Ryan to sing. Of course, if Haylie wanted to do a solo, she could, but Gabriella had a feeling that Haylie wanted to sing a duet with Ryan for the upcoming auditons.

Haylie looked at the piece of lyrics and sheet music that went along with it.

"What is it?" she asked Gabriella.

Gabriella and Kelsi smiled at each other.

"It's your audition. Actually, with Ryan." Kelsi replied.

Haylie handed the two pieces of paper back to them.

"No, guys, I'm sorry...I'm not auditioning, and I'm certainly not-"

"What? Tell me I'm not hearing what I think I'm hearing!"

Gabriella and Kelsi smiled, while Haylie looked up.

Looking down at her was Ryan, and he was smiling.

"Ryan!" Haylie said.

Ryan sat down, to Haylie's amazement, and looked at Kelsi and Gabriella.

"I heard you got a duet for me and Haylie to sing?" he asked them.

Kelsi smiled, and handed it over to him.

"Of course! Me and Gabriella worked on it, so really it's both of ours." Kelsi commented.

Ryan looked at it, and muttered, "Your The Music In Me."

Haylie had many questions that were running through her head:

Why is Ryan here?

Where was Sharpay?

Why was he interested in doing the musical, when she just said she wasn't?

She smiled, and tapped Ryan on the shoulder.

"Can I see you for a moment?" she asked.

Ryan nodded, and left the papers on the table.

"What's wrong?" he asked when they came out of the hallway.

"Nothing's wrong." Haylie commented.

"Oh...well, what was it you wanted to tell me?" he asked.

"First of all, why are you at my table? Shouldn't you be with Sharpay?" Haylie asked.

"Me and Sharpay had a fight...she told me I couldn't hang out with you anymore." Ryan told her.

Haylie's eyes went into bug-eyed mode.

"What? How could she have-" Haylie was broken off by Ryan's hand.

"I told her I went to the basketball game with you, and that's how she knows." he explained.

"Oh..." Haylie said.

"But, we got bigger problems to worry about. Apparently, since I'm not her partner anymore, Sharpay's out looking for a new one." Ryan replied.

"Who could she want, though? Your her brother, and I thought you guys stuck together!" Haylie stated.

"Not anymore." Ryan said.

Haylie shook her head.

"Who do you think she would want?" Haylie asked.

"Knowing her, it'd be Troy. She had her eye on him for a long time, and she's furious because Gabriella and him are dating." Ryan explained.

"We have to tell Gabriella." Haylie replied.

As she was about to enter the lunchroom, Ryan grabbed her arm.

"No, we can't. It will get around, trust me." Ryan stated as he let go of her arm.

"But, we have to do something!" Haylie said.

"I know, but what can we do? It'd be better if Gabriella and Troy handle this one. For now, let's just worry about the musical, okay?" Ryan asked.

Haylie was still unconvinced.

Gabriella was one of her friends. Haylie wanted to help out Gabriella because Gabriella was her first and best friend since moving to New Mexico.

"Oh, okay...but, if things start to happen, that's when I want to do something." Haylie commented.

"You got it." Ryan replied, as they headed back into the lunchroom together.


	12. The Piano Lesson

**Chapter Twelve: The Piano Lesson**

"Haylie?" Ryan called out.

He was in the music room, looking around for Haylie or Kelsi.

But, he didn't see them.

Kelsi told the both of them that she'll be in the music room at three o' clock this afternoon to pratice, but he didn't see them.

Ryan looked at the clock on the wall, and he realized it wasn't even three o' clock yet.

School just got out a few minutes ago, but Ryan was still excited.

"Boo!" someone said, and Ryan jumped.

He twirled around to find Haylie standing behind him.

"Haylie!" he yelped, and Haylie giggled.

"Hey. Kelsi told me she's running abit late, so were here by ourselves until she comes." Haylie replied.

Ryan nodded.

"Okay."

"Does Sharpay know your doing this?" Haylie asked.

Ryan told Sharpay that after school, he had to do something for history, so she left without a glance, and with the car too.

So much for his ride back home.

"I kind of lied to her, but she doesn't know." Ryan stated.

Haylie frowned as she sat on the piano beach.

"Why didn't you tell her the truth, Ryan, instead of lying?" she asked.

"Haylie, she dislikes you, and already hates me for hanging out with you. How could I have told her the truth?" he asked as he sat next to her.

"It's better than lying to her, Ryan. Sharpay's still your sister." Haylie pointed out.

"I know, but...it's hard telling the truth to someone like Sharpay. She can't handle the truth." Ryan stated as he leaned his brown fedora brim to cover his eyes.

Haylie smiled as she tipped the hat, and competely swiped it off his head.

"Telling the truth isn't easy, but it's good once you get it off your chest, Ryan."

Ryan returned her smile, and snatched his hat back from her hands.

"Maybe, but I hung around with Sharpay all the time, so telling the truth was outlawed. Telling lies were in."

Haylie sighed, and twirled around so she was facing the piano, and struck a few notes.

Ryan realized what she was playing:

Breaking Free, written by Kelsi, her first compose.

"How...do you know that? Everyone who goes to this school knows it, but new students shouldn't!" Ryan said, in awe.

Haylie smiled as she stopped playing.

"I took a peek at it when Kelsi was showing me her pieces from past years that didn't make it. Her music was pretty good." Haylie explained, as she turned around to finish what she was playing.

The familiar melody filled the room as Ryan watched her, her fingers swaying from key to key.

When she was done, Ryan clapped loudly.

"That was amazing! How did you learn to play like that?" he asked.

"My mother was a piano teacher when me and my sister were growing up. We were her students sometimes, so we got to play some pieces that her regular students got to play. I thought it was fun." Haylie explained.

Ryan nodded.

"I never learned how to play an instrument because Sharpay said they were nerdy."

"Did you always listen to what Sharpay told you?" Haylie asked.

Ryan looked at her sheepishly.

"Maybe..."

Haylie sighed, and rolled her eyes playfully.

"Okay. I'm going to give you a quick piano lesson. Right here, right now."

Ryan looked startled as he looked at the door.

Haylie noticed this, and smiled.

"Troy and his buddies aren't going to see you, Ryan. And they won't make fun of you while I'm here."

Ryan smiled as he turned around to face the piano that was used for plays and school functions.

Haylie played a piece that Ryan was familiar with, and looked at him.

"Do you know that?" she asked.

Of course he did.

It was Silent Night, a favorite his parents liked to play on the CD player during Christmas.

"Yeah, of course." Ryan replied, placing his fingers on the piano keyes.

"Alright. Play excately how I showed you." Haylie said, sitting back with her hands folded in her lap.

Being watched under Haylie's eye made Ryan nervous.

It was like being watched by Sharpay.

He noticed his hands were shaking, and Haylie noticed that too.

"Ryan...are you okay?" she asked.

"Of course...I'm just nervous." Ryan told her as he started to play.

Music filled the air when Ryan began to play.

The music brought back memories to when Ryan was younger. His parents weren't always busy, and Sharpay still wasn't the evil mountain lion that she was known for today. There was a pang of sadness that tugged at Ryan's heart as he contuined playing.

Suddenly, he felt something heavy on his shoulder, and he smiled when he found out it was Haylie, her hair of curls streaming down his shoulder like a waterfall. Her eyes were closed, and it looked like she was sleeping.

_She's cute when she's sleeping..._Ryan thought as he played.

Haylie's eyes fluttered open, and Ryan was disappointed that the moment was over.

"I must have fallen asleep...my mom did say that Silent Night had that affect on me...good job, Ryan." Haylie stated, lifting her head from his shoulder.

"Yeah. Me too." Ryan said.

The door swung open then, and Kelsi was standing there.

"Sorry, guys. Ms. Darbus wanted to see me about the musical..."

Ryan was upset that the moment with Haylie was gone, but he was also glad for the distraction.

He just wished the moments were longer.


	13. Trouble Ahead

**Chapter Thirteen: Trouble Ahead**

"Your never going to believe this!"

It was Monday, three days after her piano pratice with Ryan and Kelsi.

And Gabriella had something to tell her.

"What is it, Gabriella?" she asked.

"Sharpay found a new dance partner!" Gabriella said.

There was anger in her voice, and Haylie could only imgaine one person who'd be Sharpay's dance partner:

Troy.

"Oh, Gabriella...I'm sorry." Haylie replied, giving her friend a hug.

"Yeah, well..." Gabriella said, but she trailed off when Troy came over.

"Hey guys!" he replied, giving Gabriella a peck on the cheek and Haylie a smile.

Noone said a word to him, or Gabriella didn't return the kiss.

Troy noticed the cold shoulder, and he frowned.

"Guys...please. This isn't about Sharpay, is it?" he asked.

"What do you think this is about, Troy? Basketball?" Haylie asked, her voice raised.

Troy looked startled, and looked at Gabriella.

"Gabriella, I can..."

"Save it, Troy. If you wanted to end up with Sharpay, you should have told me instead of going behind my back! Come on, Haylie. Let's go find Kelsi and Taylor." Gabriella said, slamming her locker shut, and giving Troy one last glare.

"No wonder he's called 'Troy the basketball boy'!" Gabriella muttered angerily as she and Haylie pasted Ryan.

"Ryan! Hey!" Haylie replied.

Ryan looked at Gabriella.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Didn't you hear? Troy is Sharpay's new dance partner for the auditions!" Haylie explained.

Ryan's eyes widen.

"It's already happening, isn't it? So I was right. She had to place her paws on someone else's boyfriend." Ryan replied.

Haylie nodded.

"I'm afraid so. Now Gabriella won't talk to him, and frankly, neither can I."

Ryan looked at Gabriella as she talked to Taylor and Kelsi, shocked expressions were visable on their faces.

"Gabriella and Troy were super-couple. Now...their like Brad and Jennifer." Ryan explained.

"Excately. And if we don't do something..." Haylie started, but Ryan placed a finger on her lips.

"No. Remember what I said? Let Gabriella and Troy work this out, Haylie."

"But, you promised we'd help, Ryan!" Haylie said.

"I know, but maybe we shouldn't. There's a difference between helping and butting in, Haylie." Ryan explained, giving her a smile.

The bell rang, and Ryan walked off, anf Gabriella walked up to her.

"Your lucky to have Ryan in your life, Haylie. Atleast he doesn't go off with other girls." Gabriella told her as she made her way to first hour.

All through first hour, she couldn't believe the seperation that Gabriella and Troy went through. Now, she was just behind Gabriella, and not infront of Troy. Troy was behind Chad instead. At last, until a few minutes into the class, a note landed on her desk:

Haylie,

We need to do something! I can't take Gabriella's cold shoulder anymore, and I can't from you neither!

Troy

Haylie looked back at Troy, and he gave her a small wave. Finally, the bell rang, and Troy caught up with Haylie.

"Listen, about Sharpay...I don't want to lose Gabriella over some audition. Sharpay asked me too because she had a blow-out with Ryan, and Ryan won't be her partner anymore..and I don't want to lose you as a friend." Troy explained.

"Well, Troy, you shouldn't be saying this to me. What about Gabriella?" Haylie asked.

"But, I wanted to say this to you as well." Troy replied.

Haylie didn't respond until she gave him a smile.

This was why she liked Troy so much: he was hontest.

"Okay, I forgive you."

Troy sighed in relief.

"Alright..." he explained.

Haylie caught sight of Gabriella, and nodded at Troy.

"I think you should be able to catch her." Haylie replied as Troy ran up to catch up with Gabriella.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her by the shoulder, and it hissed, "Oh, no you don't!"

Haylie stared into the brown eyes of Sharpay Evans.

"Why aren't you Miss Cupid!" Sharpay explained.

"I'm..." Haylie said, but she winced at the pain of Sharpay's nails digging in her shoulder.

"You and my brother are behind this, aren't you? Your trying to get Troy and Gabriella back together!" Sharpay replied.

"Sharpay!"

Ryan walked up to his sister, and glared at her.

"Let Haylie go."

Sharpay released her grip, and looked at her brother.

"She's just doing something for the two of her friends who happen to be in love." Ryan said.

"What about me, Ryan? Where do I come in? My plan worked until Haylie had to ruin it!" Sharpay snapped.

"No, Haylie didn't ruin it. You never liked the fact that Haylie was here, and tried to steal the spotlight away from you, like Gabriella did."

Sharpay's eyes widen in shock.

"How dare you!" she screamed, and walked away in a mad huff.

Haylie was still attached to the wall when Ryan faced her.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

Haylie responded by flinging into his arms, and cried.


	14. The Kiss

**Author's Note: As you may have noticed, I'm updating until chapter fifteen. Enjoy guys!**

**Chapter Fourteen: The Kiss**

After what happened with Sharpay, Ryan was wondering if he and Haylie shouldn't do the auditions.

The auditions were being held today, and he and Haylie worked hard with Kelsi.

Supposely, he heard that Sharpay dropped out of the auditions, considering Troy wasn't her partner anymore, and she couldn't find anyone else (Zeke offered, but Sharpay refused).

That made him abit happier, but he wondered how Haylie was doing, after her attack with the mountain lion.

Ryan found Haylie sitting on the stage, with her knees drawn up to her chin.

He smiled as he looked at her.

"Hey, Haylie. How's it going?"

"Fine, I guess...I was thinking about Sharpay, and I was wondering if.."

Ryan's face went white.

"W-what?" he asked.

"Maybe doing the auditions was a bad idea. It only made Sharpay mad, and now that Troy and Gabriella are back together, she's just even madder!"

Ryan sat down beside her, and smiled.

"That's Sharpay. She'll blow over. Besides, she has her senior year left, so it won't be a big loss for her."

"It's just that, I never excepted I'd make such a splash here." Haylie replied.

Ryan laughed.

Oh, yes she did!

"Well, me neither when I first met you...maybe your walking in Gabriella's shoes?" he asked.

Haylie laughed.

"Perhaps."

Ryan didn't care what Sharpay thought of Haylie, or anyone else, in that matter. Haylie didn't judge him on his clothing style, or the fact that he wasn't a basketball player. She didn't even call him a freak or a gay.

She accepted him for him, and that's what Ryan liked most about her.

"Hello? Ryan?"

Ryan snapped out his daydream to look at Haylie sheepishly.

"Sorry...Zoned out."

Haylie giggled.

"It's alright."

Ryan whipped his backpack from behind him, and pulled out a dark blue folder.

He got out the sheet music that Kelsi had given him, and looked at Haylie with a smile.

"Do you want to pratice?" he asked.

Haylie returned his smile.

"Sure."

They scooted closer so they could each see the words.

"You know, it's a wonder why Gabriella and Kelsi did this..." Haylie muttered.

Ryan shrugged.

Yes, he wondered as well, but he could imgaine why Haylie's two friends were playing matchmaker.

"Maybe...they want us to be together?" he asked quietly.

Haylie looked at him, and nodded slowly.

She agreed?

"Yeah..." she muttered, leaning in, until her face was inches away from Ryan's.

Ryan realized this, and his hands began to grow sweaty.

"Uh..." he started to say, but he was cut off by the bell, signaling that free period was over.

"Darn!" Haylie said, pulling back.

She started to pick up her backpack when Ryan smiled.

"Haylie?" he asked.

"Hm?"

Ryan leaned in, and kissed her on the cheek, making her smile.


	15. Red Knight And Scarlet Woman

**Author's Note: As you may have guessed, I'm having Ryan and Haylie do "Your The Music In Me" because I'm not good at creating songs, even for a story. So, it's going to be something for HSM2. Enjoy, and the final chapter will be up! **

**Chapter Fifteen: Red Knight And Scarlet Woman**

"The auditions are today! Aren't you excited?" Gabriella asked her as she and Haylie made their way to their last hour class.

Yes, Haylie was excited.

For the most part, that is.

Because she knew Sharpay would be watching her every move.

"Gabriella, I can't-" Haylie started to say, but Gabriella glanced at her.

"Haylie, don't say you can't do it, alright? You and Ryan have been working hard with Kelsi, and she told me so. You guys will win the parts for sure!" Gabriella explained.

"I know, but it's Sharpay. She hates me now more than ever because you and Troy are together, and now me and Ryan are doing the auditions..." Haylie trailed off.

Gabriella smiled.

"Haylie. You and I both know that you will win the parts for sure. So, don't be worried about it, okay? Best of all, we'll be cheering for you. We got your back." Gabriella replied as she and Haylie both took their seats.

When the final bell rang, Haylie made a mad dash to her locker, and thought about what Gabriella had said. After what happened these past few days, Haylie was certain she could count on Gabriella today.

She arrived at the auditorium, finding it very busy, getting ready for the auditions, pairs and singles.

Haylie spotted Kelsi muttering at the piano, and she smiled. This was Kelsi's first song where she sang with the pairs. She knew it was nerve wrecking for her, but Haylie knew she could do it.

"Kelsi!" she called, and Kelsi smiled.

"Hey, Haylie. Ready for your debut?" she asked.

"Ready as I'll be, Kels. But, are you?" she asked.

"Possibly. I can't get over the fact that I'm actually singing with you and Ryan...Sharpay would never let me do that!" Kelsi explained.

"Well, she's not Sharpay."

Haylie smiled as she saw Ryan climb up the stage steps, and smiled at the two girls.

Ryan was wearing a red shirt, black pants and shoes, and a red fedora to go along with his outfit. Haylie had it all planned out: she, Kelsi, and Ryan were all going to wear red for their performance.

Just as Haylie was about to open her mouth, Kelsi said, "Haylie, why don't you get ready while me and Ryan pratice?"

Haylie nodded, and went into one of the spare dressingrooms. She was surprised to see a red dress on a model, with a note attached to it.

Haylie,

I hope this dress comes in handy for when you sing with Ryan today. I know it did with Troy and me.

Good luck!

Gabriella

Haylie smiled as she stuck the note in her backpack, and had to ask Gabriella about the myterious red dress's charms. She wondered why Gabriella gave it to her in the first place, for when Gabriella knew perfectly well that Haylie had one of her own? But, knowing Gabriella, she knew she had a good reason for it.

Backstage, she found Ryan watching the singles auditions. Being playfully, she covered his eyes, and said, "Guess who!"

She felt Ryan smile as he replied, "Haylie?"

Haylie uncovered his eyes, and he turned around, smiling.

"Wow! You look great!" Ryan told her, and Haylie blushed.

"Thank you, Ryan. So do you." Haylie replied.

Ms. Darbus just got done with the singles, and she annouced, "Since there was only couple that signed up for the pairs auditions, I'd like you please point your attention to Ryan Evans, and Haylie Anderson."

Ryan took her hand as they went out on stage.

For some insane, odd reason, Haylie felt more nervous than she ever will be.


	16. Final Call

**Author's Note: The last and final chapter will be up shortly! I want to thank everyone for reviewing and reading! Enjoy, and look out for chapter seventeen and a sequel!**

**Chapter Sixteen: Final Call**

It all came down to this.

Ryan wasn't nervous, but he could tell by Haylie's hand gripping his, he knew she was.

"Haylie, relax, okay? Don't worry." he whispered in her ear.

His only response he got from her was a head nod, and he sighed.

"Ryan and Haylie will perform Your In The Music In Me." Ms. Darbus addressed the crowd, and Kelsi's piano and voice was heard.

"Your the music in me

You know the words Once A Upon A Time

Make you listen

There's a reason..."

Ryan moved away from Haylie so she could sing.

But, no words came out.

_Oh, no..._Ryan thought.

It was going to be like Gabriella, he knew.

_Sing, Haylie, sing!_ Ryan thought, sending her messages.

"When you dream, there's a chance you'll find

A little laughter or a happy ever after.."

Ryan smiled as he and Haylie came together.

"Your harmony to the melody

It's echoing inside my head."

"A single voice

Above the noise."

"And like a common thread.."

"Hmm, your're pulling me.."

"When I hear my favorite song

I know we belong."

"Oh, your the music in me.

Yeah, it's living in all of us.."

"And it's brought us here because.."

"Because your the music in me.."

Then the final note was said, everyone cheered, stood up, and clapped. Ryan, Haylie, and Kelsi all took bows, and walked backstage, with smiles on their faces.

"Do you think we have won?" Haylie asked, forgetting about her stage fright abit earlier.

_This is now or never, Ryan. Ask her out!_ Ryan thought, and he smiled.

"Yeah, I guess...hey, um, Haylie?"

Haylie turned to him.

"Yeah, Ryan?"

"I...uh..." Ryan was cut off by Ms. Darbus' annoucing:

"Would the pairs auditions come out, please?"

Ryan and Haylie went out, as well as Greg Hanson and Alexis Jameson, the couple before Ryan and Haylie.

"I am pleased to annouce your Deliah and Duke..." Ms. Darbus explained.

Ryan looked out into the crowd, scanning familar faces:

Troy and his basketball buddies

Gabriella and Taylor

Sharpay with her signature scowl

And McKenize, Haylie's sister.

"...Ryan Evans and Haylie Anderson!"

The auditorium went sky-high as people cheered, clapped, and whistled.

Ryan felt Haylie shaking beside him, and he smiled.

"Well, we won!" he told her.

"Yeah...and I still can't believe it!"


	17. Ryan's Question

**Author's Note: Here's the final chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seventeen: Ryan's Question**

Haylie smiled as she was congraulationed by Gabriella, Troy, the basketball team, her sister, and even Sharpay gave her a half smile, which she guessed was good on her part.

She couldn't believe she and Ryan had won the parts of Deliah and Duke.

Speaking of Ryan, where was he?

She broke away from her congraulating party, and went to go find Ryan. Haylie found him out in the hallway, gazing down at the ground, with his fedora brim shading his eyes.

Haylie walked over there, and snatched it off his head, competely startling him.

"Hey!" he replied, but when he knew who it was, he smiled.

"Sorry...what's up?" he asked.

"No, what's up with you? Why aren't you back stage being congraulated?" Haylie asked him.

"Well, that was more for you, so I stepped out here..." Ryan said.

"Ryan, we _both_ won! Someone should have congrulated you too!" Haylie responded.

"I had my share of congraulating, Haylie. I don't need anymore congraulating from anyone." Ryan said.

Haylie frowned.

"Of course you do, Ryan. Don't say that." Haylie replied.

"Haylie, I've been in seventeen productions, so I don't need anyone's congraulations. You, on the other hand, do."

Haylie sighed, and stood next to him.

"But that doesn't make it any different. Atleast Sharpay should be congraulating you."

Ryan laughed.

"I don't think so. She wouldn't even look at me in the eye."

Haylie shook her head.

Sharpay was Ryan's sister. Atleast she should be congraulating him instead of avioding him.

She knew Ryan didn't want to talk about it anymore so she closed her mouth, and contuined to watch streaming students passing by, they congraulating her, but not Ryan.

"Haylie, before Ms. Darbus annouced the winners, I wanted to ask you something."

Haylie turned her attention towards him.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I wanted to see if you wanted...to..."

Haylie smiled as she patiently waited for Ryan to finish.

"If it'd be alright, would you consider going out with me?"

Haylie didn't know what to say.

She had been asked out before, but not by guy she _liked_.

Haylie leaned in, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Ryan looked startled when she pulled away.

"Was that a yes?" he asked.

Haylie laughed.

"Of course."


End file.
